


Blood Rage

by JessieDream



Category: Twilight
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Sex, clone, imprint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieDream/pseuds/JessieDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob Black life is turn upside down when a women he found locked within a cave is claiming to be the real Isabella Swan and if it true who the hell is Isabella Cullen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. BlackSwan

Jacob who had just left the Cullen's house was heading home to have himself a nice hot dinner. That is if Paul hasn't eaten it all yet, he just hated having to have that jerk around all the damn time, but what could he do he imprinted on his sister.

So because of this he wasn't surprised at all to see him sitting in his living room with his with his older sister draped across his chest.

"Jake man, how's the demons spawn doing." Paul teased

Which only infuriated Jacob to lunge for his throat, but before he could his sister literally threw herself in front of the prick.

Damn, he thought there was no way in hell he was going to be blamed for hurting his sister.

"Calm down, Jake he's only kidding right?" she questioned Paul, who had a shit eating grin on his damn face. He quickly masked it to concern when she turned in his direction

"Of course I was only joking Jake you need to lighten up a little," he lied, with a fucking smirk.

Rachel who of course believed him kissed him sweetly but what started out as sweet became down right close enough to pornographic

"Eww, please refrain from doing that" he shrieked, but all he got in return was Paul giving him the finger.

Not wanting to witness the sickening display. Jake walked into the kitchen to make himself some sandwiches. He then placed them on a plate, grabbed a bottle of Pepsi, and walked into his room all the while ignoring Paul and Rachel smacking lips on the couch.

As he was eating his first sandwich Jake began to think about Nessie who he wouldn't be able for a whole two weeks since Edward and Bella decided to go on a 'family outing' Bella made it perfectly clear Jacob wasn't allowed. She had made a comment about needing to bond with Reneeseme, ever since the almost battle, over three years ago, her parents made her vacation at least two weeks out of the year, to quote Bella "To get to know their little Nessie.'

Which sucked because as long as they were gone Jacob imprint was not happy and neither was he.

'Howl',

At the sound of the howl Jacob was up and running out of his room when he entered the front room he saw Paul was already gone so. Jacob followed his example and ran out side outside took off his clothes, attached them to his leg, and phased. When he did, he was attacked with the thoughts of his pack.

"Shut up, what the hell going on" he snarled

Suddenly an image of a cave came into view one that was on the far end of the forest, "What the hell, that cave never been there before has it?" he argued to no one in question.

Jacob, and the other's knew something wasn't right as long as they lived on these lands that cave has never showed up they were truly baffled.

"No, it hasn't but there a strong odor coming from it Jake," Quil replied

"Vampire,?" Leah pondered

Ouil gave a small nod "Not just that but blood and lots of it some of it smells fresh I think it someone is down there." He speculated and that was all it took for them to go faster. In no time they made it to the cave, as soon as they did the smell of blood was the strongest smell in the air mixed with the smell of feces and urine.

They were only there for five minutes when Sam and others showed up.

"Sam" Jacob greeted

"Jacob," Sam did the same "So how are we going to do this," he wondered pointing his head to the cave

Jacob looked around. "Everyone needs to phase back if there is a human down there they don't need to see a giant wolf. That would just scare them more." He concluded and everyone turned and headed for a tree returning with clothes on. "Okay let's go and stay close" Jacob ended

Jacob took the front of the line as the rest followed,. They walked through the cave until they came to a door. Jacob took hold of the knob and broke the lock, but apparently that wasn't what was keeping the door from opening. So he did a quick kick and the door went flying. Walking through, Jake was in shock, doors where aligned up and down the walls

"You guys start checking the other rooms see what you find." He ordered, and they all check the rooms. They each had to break the door down, when they discover it was locked.

"I found someone" Sam yelled

"Me too," Jared yelled

"Same here" Embry shouted.

When Jacob looked into the first room he saw a naked women covered in blood and dirt, lying limp on the floor. Unlike the other doors Jacob didn't have to break this one down it just slide open causing her to jump and shrink further into the corner.

"Please, no more please, I'll be good." The girl shrieked looking around franticly for a way to escape.

Jacob slowly approached to show her he meant no harm, "Its okay I'm not going to hurt you, I'm here to help you. Could you tell me what your name is?" He reasoned to the girl who had stopped cowering. Their eyes made connect Jacob nearly crumbled to the ground. There was so much going on in that moment that he couldn't even breathe, but he had to be strong. He took a deep breath and moved her hair out of her face.

"M-my name is Isabella Marie Swan, I've been down here for six years." She stammered Jake eyes were as wide as saucers.

It was hammering footsteps from behind but neither notice "Jake, man we're going to have to call the cops" Seth wailed from behind him, but Jake wasn't really all there. "Jake." He shouted breaking him out of his trance.

"What?" He whispered, turning around to face a blood covered Seth.

"There more people here, some dead other's are barely hanging in there..." Seth whimpered before he ran back to help the others

Jacob on the other hand was still glued to the floor.

"What your name?" She spoke, he then remembered where is was

"My name is Jacob Black," the girls eyes widen with happiness a large smile spreading across her face, showing her browning teeth and bleeding gums.

"Jacob, oh my Gosh! I haven't seen you since we were about five years old, this is how you find me." She cried into his shoulder. "Is my dad okay? He's probably so worried I never made it to my plane. Oh my, what about my mom?" She went on but Jacob ended up drowning her out with his own thoughts, how the hell was this Isabella fucking Marie Damn Swan? He needed answers, he needed them now.

"How can you be Bella, when the Bella I know just went on a vacation with her husband and child not even five hours ago?" he questioned her softly all the while with an edge in his voice.

The girl then started to shake. "What are you talking about? My name is Isabella Mare Swan, I was kidnapped six years ago outside of my home in Phoenix Arizona. If there's another Bella out there then she a fake. My parents are Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer. I'm Isabella. 'You have to believe me.'" She whispered the last part.

Jacob looked her in her big brown doe shape eyes and asked her a question only he and the real Bella knew. "When we were five my mother bought me a gift that I wanted to give you. What was it?" he gibed

She put her cold dirty hand on his check, he watched as the tears left a clear path swimming down her face. "You gave me a black swan pendent so that when I was lonely I would always think of my best friend Jacob." She smiled Jacob broke down into tears.

"You are Bella, my Bella." He cried onto her shoulder.

As he was crying on her shoulder he heard her whisper two small words 'My Jacob'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob gets another huge suprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update

"Emotional Rollercoaster" 

Charlotte Noelle

 

After getting over the emotional shocker that was Isabella Swan, Jacob regained himself and awkwardly picked up her naked form from the filthy floor. Now he knew her being naked should be the last thing on his mind but it was till a little awkward for him considering she was his best friend but none the less Jacob stick to his task and carried her into the hall where more then a handful of people sat. All of them were naked, were covered in blood, and dirt amongst other bodily fluids.

"Bella I'm going to help the others okay." He said quietly, to a shaking Bella it was probably freezing down here to her, but because of his own body heat he couldn't tell.

"Okay," she softly whispers.

After making sure she was okay Jacob ran to Sam who was helping an elderly woman to the ground.

"Sam, what has anyone told you?" Jacob asked, when he stood right next to him.

"Jake, man I found one person who said he's been down here since 1990. Jake that's twenty years." He said running a hand through his short black hair

"We need to call the cops. Where's Embry?" Jake asked.

"Already gone I sent him to go call the cops about ten minute's ago," he said. Jacob nodded and told him to keep checking the rooms for survivors. He should have told Sam about Bella, but right now that had to wait, getting these people to safety was more important. After a while Jacob found about six survivors and three dead, then the cops showed up, one of them walked towards Jacob.

"I'm officer Tillie. Are you the ones that found them?" He asked Jacob.

"Yeah," he responded.

"How many have you found so far?"

"The count was about 35 at one point, but since then there's been so many more that I lost count." Jacob said and the cop nodded and headed towards the next room, while Jacob turned to see his pack helping some of the victims from the ground, while the cops helped them and the remaining victims.

"Jacob!" Who was helping up a young man from the ground stopped when he heard the voice of Charlie, "Let me help you with him." Charlie said and took the boy's free arm and together Charlie and Jacob moved him out of the cave.

Once outside it was a circus there were police cars everywhere, fire trucks and ambulances which some of the victims were on. Jacob wondered for a minute how they got these vehicles into the woods when he remembered there was a dirt path that leads to this direction

"Scott!" Charlie yelled which made one of the officers look up and come running towards them, he looked to be in his early twenties. "Take him to one of the buses." Scott gentle grabbed the young man from Jacob and Charlie arms, and slowly began walking him towards the ambulance. Once the cop and the young man were out of hearing distant Charlie turned to Jacob. " Jacob what the hell going on?" Charlie asked.

Jacob squared his shoulders and began his tale, "Quil was patrolling when he came across this cave he said he smelt fresh blood so we bee lined it here and that when we found the prisoners." Jacob was going tell him about the state the victims were in when a female cop in her early 30s showed up.

"Chief you need to come and take a look at this," the female officer said before turning back and running to one of the police cars with Jacob and Charlie hot on her heels.

"What wrong?" Charlie asked panting.

The officer typed something into her computer before looking back at them. "One of the victims in that cave was a woman by the name of Elena Short, she was reported missing from New York by her parents when she was 14." She said.

"Okay so she a missing person we'll call her parents let them know we found their daughter," he stated.

"That would have been a good ideal if her parents hadn't died about 51 years ago, Elena Short went missing in 1934 she been missing for 77 years." Charlie jaw hit the floor.

77 years, how is it possible she even still alive, Jacob wondered.

"She had been in that cave for 77 years, how the hell can anyone miss that!" He roared then stuck his hand through his hair and began to pace.

"Chief, I know these woods like the back of my hand and not once when I trailed through this part of the woods did I ever notice anything out of the ordinary. This may sound crazy but that cave was never here before." The female officer said.

"Ruth, tell me how the hell does a cave just mysteriously appear out of the damn blue!" He said in an eerily calm voice.

"I don't know chief," Ruth said, in a whisper.

"Charlie there something you should now when I was down there-"

"Jacob" Jacob who was in the middle of a sentence cut himself short when he heard a women's small frail voice, and at that moment he couldn't move. It was as if he put and Alpha's command on himself, Jacob started to wonder if his mind was playing tricks on him. The last time he heard that voice it told him to have a good day at school and that she loved him. "Jacob sweetie is that you," at this point Jacob body was shaking not from rage but something else, fear. Fear of who was behind him. "Jacob oh sweetie it been so long," Jacob turned around and what he saw tore his world in two, because there covered in dirt and blood, with a gray sheet wrapped around her, was the one and only Sarah Lillian Black.

"Mom," he whispered brokenly.

Now if anyone were to asked how he would know it was the real person unlike a friend or a relative for that matter? A mother's characteristics are programmed into their child's head, those programs being the sound of her voice, the color of her eyes, and the way she smells for Jacob it was her voice that voice that sang him to sleep every night before he went to bed.

"I-I don't understand you died in car crash w-we buried you. How are you here?" Jacob asked, as the tears rained down his russet face.

"No Baby, I've been in that cave for according to the calendars and newspapers 14 years Someone brought me here, don't ask me who because I don't know for the life of me who brought me to this cave." She said, and reached out and took hold of her son's hands. Jacob in turn knelt down to his mother, wrapped his massive arms around her slim waist, pressed his face into her stomach, and cried like he did the night he thought she was gone forever.

"Chief Swan there a girl over there claiming to be your daughter Isabella," someone said and like a switch Jacob remembered where he was and stopped crying. He turned his face to an already pale looking Charlie, while at the same time still not letting go of his mother.

"I beg your pardon." Charlie asked his voice low.

"There's a young lady over there claiming to be your daughter, Isabella Swan." the officer finished and like a bullet Charlie took off.

"Jacob sweetie why don't you go help the officers with some of the others." Sarah asked

Jacob in response shook his head no and held his mother closers to him. "No I don't want to leave you." he replied.

"Sweetie I think you and I both know that this is what you were made for so I am ordering you as your mother to get up and go help the others." She finished, and with her small fragile hands placed them under Jacob's chin and looked him in the eyes.

"Jake, what are you doing?" said the worried voice of Leah.

"Why hello there Leah, my have you grown," Sarah said sweetly.

Leah who didn't noticed the women there when she walk towards them looked up, placing her hand on her chest to keep her heart from busting through her ribcage.

"Mrs. Black." Leah whispered slowly taking a step forward only to get a small growl from Jacob making her step back.

"Stop that Jacob. Hello Leah." Sarah said, smiling at a stunned Leah.

"I don't understand how this is possible, you died." Leah said, putting a hand to her month to cover up a sob.

"Yes apparently that what you had been told but it was never true that day they supposedly found me in that car crash I had already been in that cave for five weeks. Whoever you found in that car wasn't me." she said

"Sir you're going to have to let her go. We need to take her to a hospital to get checked out," said a soft voice.

Jacob did as he was told this time and got up from the ground. "If you want you can ride with her to the hospital," the person said.

Jacob nodded his head in agreement but before he could get any further Sarah stopped him. "No Leah will come with me, you go back and help the others." With a heavy heart Jacob agreed, kissed his mother on the forehead, and watched as they loaded her into the ambulance closed the doors and drove away.

"Jacob man you won't believe who we just found." Jacob turned around to face a grim looking Quil.

"Same here," Jacob said softly.

"Dude Seth found the red headed leech Victoria and you won't believe this, Jake she's freaking human. She said she been in those cave since 1984, that 27 years Jake." Quil said.

Now they knew something was differently up.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys like it.


End file.
